Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White Credits
Opening Credits * "Rugrats Tales from the Crib" * Created by: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain * "Snow White" Ending Credits * Producer/Supervising Director: Jim Duffy * Directed by: Ron Noble, Michael Dealus Kenny, Andrei Svislotski * Written by: Jill Gorey & Barbara Herndon * Music by: Marks Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh, Rusty Andrews * Supervising Producer: Cella Nichols Harris * Producers: Jill Gorey & Barbara Herndon * Produced by: Pernelle Hayes, Susan Ward * Line Producers: Paul C. Fabela, Helen Kalafatic, Kimberli Karnatz-Kitaen * Co-Producer: Lora Lee * Special Thanks to: Norton Virgien * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Additional Main Characters Designed by: Paul Kemeyer, Igor Kovalyov, Steve Fellner * Art Directors: Dima Malanitchev, Joseph Sapulich * Casting by: Barbara Wright, C.S.A. * Voice Director: Charlie Adler * Starring: ** E.G. Daily - Tommy ** Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica ** Cree Summer - Susie ** Dionne Quan - Kimi, Forest Animal ** Tara Strong - Dil ** Michael Bell - Chas, Archer ** Melanie Chartoff - Didi ** Phil Proctor - Howard ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Amanda Bynes - Taffy ** Kenan Thompson - Mirror ** Jeffrey Licon - Prince Charming ** Gregg Berger - Giant, Humpty Dumpty, Discarded Mirror ** Kimberly Brooks - Kitten 1 & 2, Forest Animal ** Vicki Lewis - Witch, Mother Cat ** Jim Meskimen - Announcer, Old Mirror, Concert Announcer * Theme Song Written by: Mark Mothersbaugh * Storyboards by: Won Ki Cho, Dean Criswell, Joseph Garcia, Mark Garcia, Chis Hermans, Tron Mai, Max Martinez, Mike Mullen, Bao Nguyen, Jeff Scott, Pablo Solis, Monika Tomova * Additional Storyboards: Luis Contreras, Derek Drymon, Karen Heathwood, Debbie Spafford, Karl Toerge * Supervising Assistant Director: Samuel Williams * Assistant Directors: Steve Downs, Robert Tomlin * Animatic Scanner: Jesse Gutierrez * Background Design Supervisor: Alex Dilts * Background and Props Designs: Geoffrey Anderson, David Beall, Levente Fodor, Rodel Gravo, Fred J. Hofheinz, Gamlet Khoudaverdian, Koko Kukta, Bladi Rubizkevsky, Leoanrdo Quintua, Sergey Shramovsky, Marianna Tankelevich, Antonio N. Torres * Character Design Supervisor: Craig Simmons * Character Designs: Alberto Dose, Anastasios Gionis, Dante Leandado, Max Miceli, Agaia Mortcheva, Carlos Ortega, Jerry Richardson, Konstantin Valov * Layout Supervisor: Olga Gerdzhikova * Layout Artists: James C. Breckenridge, Bill Flores, Lin Larsen, Paula Spence, Claudia Stegall, Dean Thompson * Animation Timing Supervisors: Craig Elliott, Carol Mllican * Animation Timers: Debbie Baber-Bonzon, Sherman Goodrich, Sylvia Keulen, Val Konoplev, Mike Lyman, Paul Riley, Robert Hughes, Edgar Larazabal, Marlene May, Jerilyn Mettlin, Karen Peterson, Don Spencer, Nathan Tungseth * Color Design Supervisor: Shannon Bergman * Color Design: Beth Andre, Emily Dutton, Pam Friend, Bela Kerek, Bike Kinzle, Zsuzsa Lamy-Avery, Gordon Swan * Color Scanner: Jose Mojardin * Checking Supervisor: Glenn Higa * Checker: Lin-Z Rogers * Continuity Checker: Connie Kramer * Lighting Supervisor: Daniel Patrick O'Brien * Lighting: Nicole Allen, Richard Gourge, Luke Martorelli, Daniel Patrick O'Brien, Charles Ramsey * Digital Video Post Production: Encore Video, Hollywood Digital * Lip Assignment: Bill Wolf * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez * Editor: Mark R. Crookston * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Thomas Syslo * Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Smoke Online Editor: Jesse Morrow * Re-Recording Mixers: Martin Hutcherson, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Eric Freeman * Supervising Recording Engineer: Al Johnson * Recording Engineers: Peter Carlsedt, Kurt Vanzo, Justin Brinsfield * Dialogue Editors: Marina Kalantarova, Michelle Rochester * Effects Editor: Daniel Ben-Shimon * Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Brian F. Mars, John O. Robinson III * Background Editor & Foley Recordist: Artur Farkash * Music Editor: William Griggs * Foley Mixer & Editor: Derek Pippert * Foley Artists: Sanaa Cannella, Anita Cannella * Script Manager: Priseilal Veloz * Script Coordinator: Harry Harootunian * Casting Coordinator: Scott Malchus * Production Coordinators: Caitlin Alexander, Amanda Bell, Ben Thomson * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Post Production Supervisors: Jill Heinrich, Rob Reed, Jessica Dorff * Post Production Coordinators: Mishee Fordham, Shawn Trask * Machine Room Engineer: Michael Petak * Assistant Editor: Alex Kalsey * Production Assistants: Tavis Boyd, Christine Thomas * Post Production Assistants: Ida Mamedova, Jeff Adams, Matt Brown, Michael Petak * Chief Financial Officer; Douglas Willard * Production Accounting: Doug Marshall, Karen Barrezueta, Lubia Zapata * Overseas Animation Facilities: Sunwoo Entertainment, Anvision Korea * Overseas Studio Excecutive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director; Jack Heiter * Sunwoo Entertainment Animation Crew ** Layout Directors: Cho Yun Kyong, Choi Ki Seop, Park Dong Hoon ** Animation Directors: Park Yu Bong, Lim Dae Sung, Chung Chang Hoon, Go Kyung Nam ** Animators: Kang Wo Gu, Kim Sun Jin, Hwang Jin Jun, Choi Jun Sung, Kang Bok Kyung, Cho Sun Ok, Yun Hya Suk, Cho Eun Ok, Kanh Jung Hwa, Yu Mun Jung, Yang Jar Kweon, Kim Jang Hyn, Kang Eun Kyung, Lee Eun Mi, Ahn Mi Ja, Kang Yong Ho, Yun Young Jong, Shin Sun Hee, Nam Myong Suk, Yang Yeon Suk ** Animation Checking: Jeong Hyung Kyong, Lee Yun Ju, Kang Min Jeong, Chae Kyong Mi ** Animation Directors: Park Yu Bong, Lim Dae Sung, Chung Chang Hoon, Go Kyung Nam ** Inbetweeners: Kim Sun Gon, Park Byeong Hun, Jung Mi Yong, Byun Hong Sun ** Checking: Na Chang Hwa, Kim Myung Hwa ** Paint: Lee Sunghee, Lee Eunhee, Chol Jisook, Choi Jungyun ** Background: Unm Ji A, Lee Yong Jin, Kim Hey In, Yang Ji Hee ** Composite: Jung Jun Sung, Lee Jung Mi ** Digital Checking: Choi Young Hwan, Kim Kyoung Woo ** Editing: Park Mum Keung ** Production: Kwang Jin Cho ** Translator: Kweon Hye Jung * Nickelodeon Production Executives: Courtney Sanford, Steve Keller * Executives in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren, Lolee Aries * Executive Producers: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Laura Hunter, Brown Johnson, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami * Klasky Csupo * Nickelodeon * © 2005 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. * Nickelodeon, Rugrats and all realted ittles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Video Credits Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Paramount Home Entertainment